Ultimate Divergance
by Lilly daughter of Apollo
Summary: Abigail Sofia Mathews, daughter of the one and only Jeanine Mathews, is now sixteen and is going to take her aptitude test, or is she. She is as divergent as she can get and therefore can rat out others of her kind easily. Will she stay by her mother's side or will she come to her senses and fight for the freedom of her people. AU, no war. Rated T just to be safe
1. Dauntless Cake

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Divergent Fan fiction. I hope you guys likie. No flames please. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT! VERONICA ROTH DOES! **

**Abigail's Pov**

I woke up to the wretched beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned in protest as I walked across the room to shut it up. Once the noise stopped I became instantly calmer. The alarm clock read 5:30. I grabbed my outfit and headed for the shower. I was almost the bathroom when I was stopped by the one and only Jeanine Mathews a.k.a. my mom.

"Hello mother," I said quietly.

"What do you think you are doing?" My mother asked harshly.

"Taking a shower like every morning. I will be down at the lab by six, don't worry. Please just make sure you finish by seven. I don't want to be late," I said in a tone children don't usually use with their mothers. Well we aren't a normal family. I walked into the bathroom to take my shower. I made sure the door was locked first. My mom had a habit of trying to get in and tell me I took too long. It was dumb because I took five minute showers. Once I finished my shower I got dressed and blow dried my hair. I pulled my hair back in a high ponytail. I looked at my assortment of make up my mother tried to get me to wear and chuckled. Didn't she know by now that I thought it to selfish? I opened the door to find my mother patiently waiting for me outside the door. I knew something was up because she never does that. "What's up?" I asked curiously. I held back the smile that wanted to come out. Today was no day to act like a silly little Amity girl.

"I'm not testing you today. I don't want to push you today. You will not be taking the aptitude test today as you well know but I still don't want you to have anxiety." These were the times I knew she actually cared.

"Well of course I'm not. I personally don't want to be killed by my own mother's test," I let out a light hearted laugh. My mother knew for years this day would come. I think she feared it more than I did.

I was the exact opposite of what the test was. I am the ultimate divergent. I am selfless. I am brave. I am smart, kind, and honest. My mother ran the simulation on me as a kid. I almost died because of it. My mother broke her own rule and in the process saved her only daughter.

"Will Mr. Eaton be over tonight?" I asked my mother. I had no doubt that my mother's secret lover would be here tonight. I was glad when he did because I could go to a friend's and talk about random girl stuff with her. My mother gave a short nod and walked off. I finally let that smile out and walked to my room. I grabbed my bag and headed out.

"MOM! I'M GOING TO SCHOOL EARLY!" I yelled down the hall toward my mother. I walked outside toward the bus stop and not a moment too soon. The early bus was just about to stop. I ran to the stop and got there just in time. I got on and sat in an empty seat. My backpack was in between my legs. After several stops the bus finally made it to the school. I got off eagerly to see if he was there. I looked around to see and I was not disappointed. The train came barreling down the tracks and a few boys jumped off as it came by. I ran towards them knowing one of them was mine. The group of boys looked around and saw me coming. There were about five boys total but only one stood out. He came out from the back of the group and held his arms open wide as to catch me when I got to him. I ran into his arms gratefully as he stopped me from running. I looked up into his eyes and saw all of the love he had for me. I hoped he saw the same in mine.

"You're here early," He said.

"Yes I am and if you want to know why you have to ask properly," I said as we let go of each other. As soon as we let go he pulled me to his side so we were right next to each other.

"Okay, why are you here early?" He asked this time.

"My mom said I didn't have to work. So, you brought me my muffin, right?" I asked. My belly was growling

"No," He paused as I stared in disbelief," I brought you cake." I squealed. The other boys laughed.

"Thank you Chris," I said while taking the squashed cake from his hands," Let's go sit down somewhere so I can eat the cake," I basically ran to the nearest table and started unwrapping the tons of saran wrap I knew Chris had put on purposely so I wouldn't be able to eat it until he sat down and gave me a fork to eat with. I couldn't get it off and got frustrated with it. "You do it," I demanded of my boyfriend. He just chuckled and swapped the plate for the fork.

"Yes ma'am," he said politely as he unwrapped the cake. As soon as the cake was handed back to me I devoured the cake. Only after did I notice that all of the boys that came with Chris had left to get into the school.

"Come on let's go. I want to get to class early," I said. I was excited at the chance to impress my already impressed teacher. It was funny how everyone thought I would surely end up in Erudite. If only the saw the flame that already marked me as dauntless. As if reading my thought s Chris's hand touched the spot on my lower back that held the symbol of his beloved faction.

"I love you," He whispered in my ear.

"I love you more," I said," By the way I'm going to be at Lil's tonight so feel free to call my cell." He nodded.

School passed quickly and in no time at all I was sitting with Lil at the Erudite table waiting for my name to called. "Lilly Brown," A women in a dull grey called. Anyone could tell she was an Abnegation woman. I marveled at the selflessness she possessed. I knew I had that same selflessness but I could never have it to that extent. I was too curious and to truthful.

"Good luck," I whispered as she got up and headed toward the woman. Not long after my name was said and I got up and followed the lady into the room. "Abigail, You may go through that door right there and head home. "

"Thank you very much for you services."

"My pleasure."

I walked out the door and started walking toward the bus. If I got there fast enough I would make it. I quickened my pace and made it early. I didn't see Lil so I expected she walked home. When the bus got to the stopped I got on and the only words I used were the ones I used to tell the bus where to go. For once I was the only one on the bus. The bus driver stopped at all his stops and I got off at my respective stop. I actually got home at the same time Lil did.

"Lillian! Why did you walk home?" Lil's mother called.

"Because, I didn't want to take the bus. I wanted to think." She said politely. I knew she would be a shoe in for Candor. She always told the truth

Her mother saw me and waved. She didn't say another word and went inside. I walked next to Lil in silence. I let her think about her choice I thought about my forced decision. My mother wanted me to go to Dauntless to rat out others of my kind. It's cruel but I have to. I was forced to make a relationship with a dauntless boy. She thought I had been unsuccessful but in truth I had fell in love with one. I had fallen in love with him long before she told me to though. I would be Dauntless or I would be dead. My mother made that clear.

Lil and I walked into the house and sat down in her room. We talked and laughed and eventually fell asleep on each other. I woke up to the sound of my cell. It was the man himself that had promised to call. I answered the call with a smile.

"You remembered," I said delighted.

"What, you think I would forget?" He asked sarcastically

"Not one bit but still, it's nice," I was smiling from ear to ear as I spoke. Lil awoke to my smile and chuckled lightly. She knew from experience only one person could make me smile like that.

"HEY CHRIS WHAT'D YOU DO TO MAKE HER SMILE LIKE AN AMITY IDIOT?" My best friend yelled.  
"Can you give the phone to Lillian please," Chris asked. I knew that this was going to be fun, maybe even a little bit too much fun.

"Here ya go. My boyfriend, I believe, would like to answer your question," I said to Lil. She looked excited as I gave the phone to her. Whatever he said to her made her eyes widen in shock and then scold him for being a very naughty boy. I wanted to know what he said really badly. "What did he say?" I asked.

"Like you don't know," she told me.

"I don't!"

"Then prove it,"

Chris intervened by telling her I didn't know.

"If you were here right now I would slap you," she replied. With that I grabbed the phone and put it on speaker phone. I looked at the time and it was midnight.

"One, you are now on speaker phone. Two, what are you doing calling me at midnight?" I asked the boy.

"Cause I knew you would fall asleep on the floor with Lillian. I wanted to make sure you actually got to a bed."

Lil decided to start talking again, "How sweet. Now let us go to sleep we've got important business to deal with tomorrow, so good night." She took the phone and closed it, "Let's get some sleep." We got on her queen sized bed and got under the covers. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

**A/N: Is it any good? You would be so kind I need Dauntless initiates for the next chappie please, oh, and names and factions for the choosing ceremony. I hope you guys like it and I promise it will get better as the plot develops. R&R please. **

**For Dauntless Initiates**

**Name:**

**Appearance:**

**Description:**

**Dauntless born or Transfer:**

**First come first serve rules apply.**


	2. Choices & Forced Decisions

**A/N: OH. MY. GOSH. I am so fracking sorry. I have had like no internet for like the last 2 months due to traveling and moving. When I finally had internet I was not at home and my parents came and got me early. So yah. Oh, and thank you so much to all you people that created initiates. I promise I will put them to good use. Disclaimer: I said it once I shouldn't have to say I twice. Now on with the story. **

Chapter 2

Abigail's Pov

I woke up in the morning to Lil spread out across the bed. Half of her was on top of me and the other half was under all the blankets. I shoved her off the bed. "Ow!" she exclaimed, "What is wrong with you!"

"Nothing, I'm not the one that decided you needed to take up the entire bed," I responded.

"Meh," was the only response I got from her as she got up off the floor. It was silent in her room as we got ready for the choosing ceremony. Lil let me borrow one of her favorite outfits. The shirt was a form fitting V-neck that was medium blue in color. For my bottoms she let me have her light blue skinny jeans that, in truth, I had always loved. I also wore my favorite pair of dark blue flats that had a cloth flower on the tops of the shoes. Her outfit was a tad bit more formal than mine was. She wore a dark blue light fitting blouse with a ruffled V-neck and long sleeves. There was a loose bow at the end of the v. She wore a long light blue skirt to go along with it. Her shoes were flats as well but she sported what little black and white she was able by wearing black and white flats. They were white with black trimming. They had a black bow on the tops. I chuckled inwardly at her little form of rebellion.

"Come on we need food," I finally spoke out loud. As if on cue my belly grumbled, "See, even my belly agrees."

Lil raised her eyebrow, "Abigail Sofia Mathews what in in the world is wrong with you?"

I just shrugged and headed toward the kitchen. When I walked in to the kitchen and saw a note from my mother on the table.

Dear Abigail,

I will see you at the choosing ceremony. By the time you read this I will not be home but feel free to go home and grab something to wear or something. Now I expect you to eat something healthy while you're there and not pig out on cereal.

There was more to the note but I didn't read on. I threw the note away and grabbed the box of fruit loops. I went to the cupboard and grabbed two bowls. I poured the cereal and then went to grab spoons and milk but Lil beat me to it.

"I can't have you making me breakfast all the time now can I?" she said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes and sat down at the table. I was wondering if she would actually come out about changing factions. I really didn't think she would because as honest as she is she doesn't just speak her mind like some Candor idiot.

*Just a line break nothing to see here just keep on reading*

At the choosing ceremony we met up with Avery Pierce. She looked at me with hatred. She, Lil, and I had been best friends since we were little, but as we grew older she became more and more interested in my older brother. At first he ignored her, but after a while they started hanging out. She thought he would stay for her, but when he left she took it out on me. She blamed me for his leaving. The last three years were heck because of her. The only reason I still hung out with her was because Lil adored her.

"So how about we get on the elevator," Lil said trying to lighten the mood. I shook my head and walked toward the stairs.

"What, gonna become a little stiff?" Avery asked with a mock baby voice. I flipped her off in return.

As I had expected they reached the top before I did. At least I was able to clear my mind. No one said a word as we found our seats for the choosing ceremony. I heard the footsteps of the running dauntless as they emerged from the top of the staircase. I didn't look up to see where Chris was at. Today I despised the Dauntless. I despised why I was being forced to go and lead the deaths of a million people, innocent people. Names started being called but I wasn't listening. I only started listening when the person next to me got up to make their choice. Once my name was called I got up. I could just barely feel the presence of someone staring at me from the audience. I knew who it was and did not seek to find the person that belonged to the stare. I grabbed the knife from my mother and swiftly cut my hand over the hot coals that marked the Dauntless. I heard the whoops and hollers from the crowd. I joined the dauntless and continued to think until a person came up beside me.

"I love you," Chris said. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we stayed like that until it was time to leave. I ran down the stairs faster than any of the initiates but I was no match for the Dauntless borns that had been doing it all their lives. I was the first initiate on the train I immediately sat down. A boy in black clothing sat down next to me. "So you must be the famous Abigail-"

I cut him off, "The name's Sofia."

"Ok then, my name's Beck. Nice to meet you." I was surprised at the niceness in his tone of voice. We sat there in silence until another male came into view. Chris offered his hand and I willingly took it.

"It's time to jump," He said. I tightened my grip on his hand and we bolted for the entrance of the car. We jumped out and I couldn't believe how free and alive I felt, if only for a few moments. We landed together with a thud. I landed on my feet like a cat but Chris landed on his hands and knees. Somehow we had separated. "Alright panseycakes I'm Max. I am one of the leaders of Dauntless. Now initiates get to jump first."

"Where?" some girl asked. Max looked in the general direction of the voice, "You will jump off the roof. Now if you don't, then you aren't meant for Dauntless. Who's first?" Avery grabbed hold of my hand. I looked into her eyes to see the little girl who had once been my best friend. I nodded to her. Together we pushed through the crowd to the side of the roof we were going to jump off.

"We will," Avery said to the Dauntless leader. We got to the edge and stopped.

"1," I started

"2," She continued

"3!" We yelled. We jumped off the roof together, both of us trying to drown out each other's screams. With our hands still locked tightly together, we landed on a net. I let out a lighthearted chuckle. We landed on a net. A hand reached out and I grabbed it, pulling Avery along with me. Once we got off the net I looked at the person who helped us out. "What's your name?" He asked.

Avery answered first, "Avery."

"Sofia," I replied.

"First jumpers Avery and Sofia!" He yelled. Out of the shadows people came out shouting and whooping. It felt like I belonged. We walked off to the side and waited for others. Once they all jumped we were herded toward what looked like an exit to this room. The man that helped us out started talking, "I am Four and this is Six. We will be your instructors for initiation."

The same girl from the roof interrupted, "Wait, like the numbers?"

"Yes and if you don't keep your mouth shut you'll be counting down the number of seconds it takes for me to beat you up." Six said. She was small in stature and she may have been our age if it weren't for the fact she was an instructor. They took us on a tour of the compound. I had been here once before on a visiting day, and I remembered my way around, so I didn't pay much attention. It wasn't until they told us it was dinner time did I actually listen. I ran after Avery to the mess hall. We got our food and I looked around. There were four or five dauntless borns sitting at a table with two seats empty.

"Come on Avery. Over here." We walked over to the table and I sat down next to my boyfriend.

"Hey there," I said.

"Hey. So you two were the first jumpers?" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I replied with a nod. As dinner went on we talked and laughed. About halfway through dinner though, Avery got up out of her seat. I looked at what she was staring at and staring right at me was my brother.

"Eric," I whispered.

**A/N: Cliffy for you all. I am so stinking sorry about not updating. I have had a busy summer and I haven't had time to stop. So yah. Thank you guys again for reading. So have fun reading fan fiction. R&R. plz. **


End file.
